The Other
by Arwen-Aileon
Summary: Charlie lived pacefull as an Other for a little more than 2 years now. Then, Fligth 815 crashes, and he's sent with Ethan to pass as a survivor of the doomed fligth.


**_The Other_**

**_By: Arwen-Aileon_**

**_Beta by: mrslinus17 from LiveJounal_**

**_Summary: Charlie lived pacefull as an Other for a little more than 2 years now. Then, Fligth 815 crashes, and he's sent with Ethan to pass as a survivor of the doomed fligth._**

**_Disclamer: If there's one thing I can claim as mine, is the idea of Charlie being an Other. Nothing more, nothing less._**

**_Author's Note: Well, this history has been in my head for a long time. I began to write it and just a week ago I posted the first chapter on LiveJounal. I hope you like it._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Don't get involved_**

Two men were running in the forest, in their direction was the billow of smoke that moments ago was a plane. They had been told to pass as passenger of that plane. The one ahead had very short black hair, dark eyes and a creepy look on his face, and was in better physical condition than the other. He had shaggy blond hair, blue-gray eyes and was short.

"Ethan, wait!"

"Damn it, why did he send someone like _you_ in a mission like _this_?" The larger one- Ethan- replied to the other ones pleas to stop.

"Maybe 'cause you look like a bloody loon and I look harmless" he said. Ethan sighed, tired of his companions annoying jokes. Since they took off, they had stopped three times, and it wasn't really a very long way. Yes, long for normal people, but for people like them it should be easy. But Ethan's companion didn't get out a lot, so that would explain a little.

"We can't stop, we're almost there."

"If you say so..."

Twenty minutes later, the two got to the tree line. They could hear the screaming and the chaos in front of them. They were told to look shocked and scared, which Ethan joked his companion during the journey, saying that he didn't need to pretend to be confused.

"We should enter to the beach from different parts" his companion said. "It would be weird if we appeared from the same place, right?"

"Wow, I never expected such a smart comment from you." Ethan laughed.

"Shut it."

Ethan got his knife and said "We should also have some injuries. Give me your arm." The other man's eyes went wide.

"What? Are you bloody insane?"

"Shut up and give me your arm. You know that I can't kill you." The smaller man gave Ethan his right arm. He pulled it out his hoodie and Ethan made a small cut, and from it blood began to pour onto his arm. Then Ethan made some small cuts on himself, too.

"See you later, Ethan." The blond said.

"Remember, don't get involved."

"I won't." The other replied, walking away.

~*~

The crash site was like they heard it, a chaos. People running, screaming, searching for the loved ones or crying for the lost ones. Act like you just survived this, he said to himself as he keep thinking why Ben sent him there. Ethan was right, if he couldn't even get here quickly, how was he going to survive? Things in their camp were very easy compared to how life stranded in the middle of nowhere should be. So yes, he was scared. Ethan didn't give a damn about him, he wouldn't care if his companion died or the smoke monster ate him, it was all about accomplishing this "mission".

After the post-crash situation calmed, he sat in the sand, just thinking. He still couldn't warp his mind about Ben sending him there, it just didn't make any sense. Then, a man asked him to help with making a fire, having the hope that someone would see it. The young man already knew that it wasn't going to work, but he needed to stay in character, so he helped. When he was done with it, he choose to walk around the camp, trying to memorize some faces and later help Ethan with the list they had been asked to make. Why he was so obsessed with list, he did not know. While scanning the faces on the beach, he noticed a young girl and stopped. She was heavily pregnant, but that didn't matter, she was very pretty even with that big belly. She was sitting (with some problems) near one of the fires.

He decided that chatting with her, making friends with her, wouldn't hurt. Has he walked closer to her, he could hear Ethan's words, quoting their leader, don't get involved. But, in his opinion, this wasn't getting involved, it was just making contact. The more he knew the more he could help, right? So, he cleared his throat, and began to walk over; unaware that this contact would change a lot of things.

At first, he wasn't sure what to say, then he remembered the blanket in his hand. Someone called Jack had made sure that everybody had one. Now he had something to start the conversation with.

"Hiya. Do you want a blanket?" he said, motioning it to the pregnant woman.

"Oh, no thanks. I got one." was the reply. He hadn't expected her to decline, so he began to think about a comeback.

"Well, you're warming for two, take mine." She giggled. It was a pretty sound, refreshing and calming, considering the screams he had heard during the post-crash scene. Now, the words don't get involved were almost non existent. They were forgotten as soon as he started talking.

"Thank you."

He nodded, and chose to sit down behind her and thinking that one of his jokes would do no wrong.

"So, first plane crash?"

"What gave it away?" said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah you can always spot the newbies" then, to raise her spirits, to give her hope, he added "We're gonna be OK, you know." The soon-to-be-mother looked at him with hopeless eyes, looking as she had already given up all hope.

"Are we?"

"We're alive, we're on a beautiful Island. We'll sleep under the stars, and before you know it the helicopters will come and take us home."

"You really think they'll find us?" until now, he was able to carry with the conversation without any effort, except for the helicopters part; now, he had to lie to her, just to keep her hopes up. She was cuter when she smiled, and if he told her that there wasn't going to be rescue, he was sure that her cute smile wouldn't be seen for a while.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't they?"

"Thanks"

And then, he decided that it was the perfect moment to introduce himself: "I'm Charlie" he said, as he raised his hand so they could shake.

"I'm Claire. Nice to meet you, Charlie" she replied, shaking Charlie's hand as she talked.

"It's nice to meet you" he said, smiling.

He was unaware that his companion, Ethan, was looking at him, already cursing Charlie's stupidity and hoping he wouldn't get involved with the pregnant girl. With anything from the test subject to the new vaccine.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Reviews are very apreciated._**


End file.
